That's what fanservice leads to
by messlady
Summary: ... especially Miyavi's fanservice. Just Maya/Miyavi smutiness


(Summary:) …especially Miyavi's fanservice… Want some Maya/Meev smut? Then read this.

**AN: This is yaoi, I'm warning you. If you don't like the concept of two men having sex, then go find something else to read.**

**All of you who stays – Enjoy! **

**And review ;)**

**Inspired by the sweetest fanservice kiss ever, shared by Mayatan and Miyavi on the stage long time ago :)**

**I don't own anyone in this story (unfortunately…)**

Maya was exhausted.

The concert seemed to be longer than usual. He left his guitar in their dressing room and went to the bathroom taking off his shirt on the way, and began to undo his pants when the door opened.

The guitarist looked up at the younger, slightly taller black-haired vocalist, with tattoos all over his body, leaning against the doorframe; his arms crossed across his chest, smiling his usual devious smile, which meant that he was up to something.

"You finally admitted that you can't resist me, Mayatan, my dear," he smirked mischievously.

The older man looked at him with frown, thinking for a moment what he meant, before it clicked.

"You mean that kiss? Oh, c'mon Meev. You know it's just act for fans, don't you? That's why it's called _fanservice_."

"Maybe. But you didn't seem to be interested in such 'acts' before. Where did that change come from then?"

Maya just shrugged.

"You tried to kiss me so many times so I felt sorry for you, and decided to let you do it," he said turning to the mirror and taking the make-up remover.

"Ooh.. Then what was with that big grin on your pretty face afterwards?" the vocalist asked, looking at the other's face reflected in the mirror and playing with his lip ring with his tongue.

"And what was with that spitting afterwards?" Maya replied with the question not looking back.

Miyavi shrugged this time.

"A habit," he said. "What? Did that hurt your feelings?"

The guitarist sighed continuing to remove his black eye shadow. He hated to admit it, but he was somehow disappointed. Of course, he knew that Miyavi kissed other guys a lot at concerts, and always spat after that. It was just, he finally let himself being kissed by the other, after the vocalist's countless efforts, and he had somehow hoped that with him it would be different. That Miyavi would give up his 'habit' for once. But he didn't, and although Maya claimed that that kiss hadn't been anything important, it stung a bit.

Miyavi closed the door behind him and locked it. The click made Maya worry and he looked at the vocalist again, turning his back to the mirror.

"Meev.. The concert is over. There'll be no more fanservice."

The slightly taller man moved closer like he didn't even hear what the other had just said. He ran his fingers down Maya's bare chest, smirking.

The guitarist moved back, but the sink behind him didn't let him go much far.

"Miyavi! Stop this. It's not funny."

"Then relax, and it will be," the vocalist said moving closer, his smirk still in place.

"Yeah, keep dreaming."

Miyavi didn't say anything but pressed his body to the other's and placed his palms on the other's hands pinning them to the sink firmly. The vocalist moved to kiss Maya, but he turned his head to the side. That move didn't discourage Miyavi at all. It gave him an access to the other's neck and he didn't miss that opportunity attacking it with his mouth, sucking at the tender skin lightly.

Maya unwittingly let out a small gasp that only encouraged Miyavi more. He kissed the guitarist's neck up to his ear before whispering.

"Why don't you dream with me, Pretty?" he licked the other's earlobe rubbing his groin against the other's.

"M-meev, please," Maya breathed out.

"Please what, baby?" Miyavi smirked as he let go of Maya's one hand and ran his palm up the guitarist's thigh. His hand soon found the way to the other's crotch, groping it lightly.

Maya didn't managed to bite his lips on time and the muffed moan escaped him against his will.

_Please what?_

He didn't know himself anymore. That's how it was with Miyavi. He was so irresistible. Maya knew that he shouldn't encourage him. He shouldn't have kissed him. He didn't even know why he had done that. He had always managed to get away form to much of his vocalist fansevice somehow, but during that last concert, he had asked for it himself. It was him who had initiated that.

Now it was the same. His mind was telling him to push the other away, make him stop. He was strong enough; he wouldn't have any problems with doing that. His body, though, didn't give a flying fuck about the common sense. Miyavi's hand felt so good touching his most sensitive area.

The vocalist's other hand in his hair, forcing him to look at the younger man snapped Maya back to reality. He didn't have much time to acknowledge it, though, as his lips were devoured by the other's ones.

Miyavi bit Maya's lower lip gently and the guitarist's mouth opened letting the other inside.

The vocalist seized the opportunity immediately, exploring the other man's mouth, savoring his sweet taste. It was like he was sucking at the lollipop Maya had been eating just a moment ago. The thought made Miyavi smile and he pulled away, leaving the guitarist even more surprised.

"Changed your mind yet?" he asked playfully as his hand ran down Maya's spine.

The gentle touch made the shorter man shiver lightly.

"Not quite," he answered smirking slightly, showing one dimple.

His lips soon changed their shape, letting out a short gasp, as the other's hand, still on his crotch, gripped him tighter.

Miyavi just smiled his mischievous smile and with one quick motion slid his hand into the other's underwear.

"Aah.." Maya moaned lightly feeling that skilful fingers wrapping around his manhood that began hardening already.

"How about now?" Miyavi asked moving his face lower and taking the other's nipple into his mouth.

Maya gripped the edge of the sink tighter feeling the pleasurable heat spreading inside his body.

He lost; he knew that by then. His body obeying the other man instead of himself. But, stubborn as he was, he decided to play with the vocalist a little longer, getting his small revenge for how he made him feel.

"N-no.." he whispered, unwillingly making it sound just the opposite.

Miyavi knew he had him already. The guitarist decided to play hard to get, when he was almost taken. It only made the taller man wanting him more. He quickly took off his pants along the underwear and lowered himself giving the other's member small, almost shy lick at the tip. Hearing the other's moan, he repeated the action a few times and stood up again, smirking at the other's lustful expression.

"Now?"

Maya looked at him with hazy eyes, before putting his hands on the vocalist shoulders, making him kneel.

"Try harder… and I'll think about it."

There was no way back now. It just felt too damn good. _What the hell_, Maya thought, _if he want to do it so badly, why don't seize the opportunity?_

Wasn't he himself the one who wanted it just as bad? He didn't want to admit it.

Not yet.

"Harder?" Miyavi smirked taking the head of the other's member into his mouth, sucking at it.

"Like this?" he asked pulling away a bit.

"Yeah.." Maya entangled his hand in the other's hair, making him get back to his job. "Like this.."

The vocalist repeated his previous movements for a little longer, but then stopped again, moving Maya's hands off him and standing up to kiss the other deeply.

"Damn you, you cock tease," Maya pouted. "Aren't you gonna finish this?"

"Nope," Miyavi answered groping the other's buttocks and massaging them. "We're not finishing it like that."

The realization hit Maya and the clouds on his mind retreated. He gripped the other's wrists immediately, moving his hands away from him.

"Oh, no. We're not finishing like this either."

With one quick motion he immobilized Miyavi's hands behind his back with one hand, moving the other to the zipper of his pants.

The vocalist just smiled.

"Well, well, look who's getting naughty."

Maya shut him with passionate kiss, taking off his clothes meanwhile and gripping his erection.

"You perv," Maya whispered pulling away from the kiss as he continued to stroke the other. "You got this hard just by pleasuring me?"

Miyavi surpassed the moan that was threaten to escape him and leaned to whisper into the other's ear.

"I began getting this since _that_ kiss. I had to wait so looong…"

"You really are a pervert."

Maya let go of his hands and swirled him around, switching their positions, so he was now standing behind the other's back.

"Not worse than y-ou.." Miyavi replied smugly, but the last word of the sentence was lost in quick, shallow breath, as Maya's fingers slid between his buttocks.

The guitarist looked at the other's face reflected in mirror in front of them. His usual smirk still reminded in place, but the look in his hazed eyes betrayed his desire.

Maya just smirked seeing that the other man was letting him continue his way. His fingers moved further and he began massaging the tight ring of muscles, earning quiet moan from the vocalist, who tilted his head a little backwards, but was still looking into mirror.

Maya enjoyed the look in his eyes, which began getting more and more hazy. He moved his other hand up, stopping in front of Miyavi's face, and ran his fingertips slowly across the soft, parted lips.

The vocalist took the hint immediately, gripping the other's wrist and letting the digits slid into his mouth.

"Aren't we greedy," Maya smirked, but his face quickly changed it's expression as he continued to look at the other's reflection.

The vocalist's black eyes was looking boldly into Maya's, when his tongue embraced each of the digits in so sexual manner, that the older man had to close his eyes for a while, otherwise he would have come right then and there.

Miyavi smirked and continued coating his guitarist's fingers with his saliva generously, sucking at them, enjoying the effects of his ministrations clearly visible in the other's expression.

Maya finally decided to stop that, withdrawing his hand and putting it at Miyavi's entrance. His other hand moved meanwhile, gripping the other's hip and he pushed three fingers all at once into the other's tight hole.

Miyavi winced from a sudden unpleasant and painful feeling that shot up his spine. His body bended forward and he closed his eyes leaning on his hands on the sink.

"You.." he hissed.

Maya used the new position that was giving him more access and began moving his fingers, leaning to whisper into the other's ear.

"That's for teasing me."

The guitarist moved his hand that was gripping the other's hip down to his member, stroking it gently, distracting the man.

"Relax and it'll be fun," he smirked, scissoring his fingers. "Besides, you're the one who wanted it."

Miyavi moved his head up looking at the mirror again. His face showed lust mixed with discomfort he tried to fight back.

"And you didn't?"

Maya's fingers sank deeper into the other and Miyavi's head fell down again accompanied by the loud moan he couldn't surpass this time.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," the guitarist replied touching that special place he had just found few more times before withdrawing his hand.

He positioned his member at the well prepared opening and pushed it in slowly.

"But I certainly do now."

Miyavi gripped the edges of the sink tighter feeling himself being filled up. The other's hands were holding his hips firmly, as if preventing him form moving forward. Like he would ever do that!

Maya went all the way and stopped, waiting for the other to adjust, though it wasn't easy to stay calm and composed, feeling that wonderful tight heat wrapped around his member. Had he known it felt that good, he wouldn't have waited for so long. Damn, he would have been kissing Miyavi in every concert, if it earned him the opportunity to fuck the vocalist later.

Miyavi's buttock's hitting his hips snapped Maya back from his thoughts, letting him know, that the time of waiting was over.

The guitarist gladly began moving at slow pace, his eyes locked with the younger man's ones, reflected in the mirror.

Miyavi's face was sexy enough just in it's usual expression, but right then, in the small bathroom, with his body swaying meeting the movements of the man behind him, the devious glimmers in his eyes were totally stripped off all his childish cuteness, emitting bare desire, hazed only by pleasure. The black orbs were soon covered by the curtains of eyelids as Maya's member brushed that sweet spot inside.

Miyavi's head fell down again, his reflection no longer visible. The guitarist didn't care much though, as it was hard to see it anyway, due to the fog that started to cover the mirror, from hot and quickening breathes of the two men. The thrusts become faster and harder each time. Their minds were clouded. The only thing that mattered at the time was the rhythm of passion of their bodies. It felt better than any song they had ever composed. Neither of them wanted that concert to end.

But they were getting so close.

Miyavi gripped Maya's hand moving it to his pulsing and leaking member. The other began pumping it fast, meeting the rhythm of his thrusts. The vocalist let out the loud throaty moan and entangled his slender fingers into the other's hair, pulling his face closer. He twisted his head back as far as he could meeting the other's full lips in passionate, but slightly awkward kiss, as he came, spilling himself into the awaiting hand.

Feeling the tight muscles clamping and pulsing around his manhood, Maya didn't hold back. He followed his lover into the land of bliss, filling him to the brim with his seed.

Their lips parted, breaths shallow and quick. Miyavi's head fell on Maya's shoulder, and they were standing like that for a while, regaining their senses.

After a few moments Maya pulled out and went into the shower, feeling even more exhausted, but strangely refreshed.

Once inside he turned to Miyavi, smiling.

"Want me to wash your back?"

The vocalist smirked mischievously.

"Want another round."

Maya rolled his eyes and turned to take the shower gel.

"You still don't have enough? You're so oversexed!"

Miyavi went into the shower and hold his guitarist from behind, whispering into his ear.

"It's time for the role reversal, don't you think? Mayatan?"

"Forger it," Maya replied smugly, but couldn't help but shiver lightly feeling the wet tongue running up his spine, and then hot breath hit his ear again.

"I'll convince you…"


End file.
